


Behind Blue Eyes- Pete Townshend and John Entwistle

by nostalgic_deneuve



Category: The Who (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_deneuve/pseuds/nostalgic_deneuve
Summary: "I love him, but he's in love with the whole world. Yet the boy who thinks the whole world of me is someone I could never see myself loving, not like that, at least."





	1. Chapter 1

June 3, 1964

Elena's parents couldn't afford to send her to university, so instead, she worked as a hairdresser. She was good at it too. When she was a little girl, she would practice on her dolls and make them as pretty as she could. Even if Elena did have the money, what would she do? She wasn't the best in her core classes, as they did not interest her or make sense to her most of the time. 

At that moment, she was doing an older woman's hair who was very chatty and engaging. 

"Tomorrow is me and my husband's anniversary. Twenty-five years married," she said, twiddling with her silver wedding ring, "You must have a boy in your life. You're a beautiful girl."

Elena smiled as she pulled out the curling iron. 

"I do, he's a musician," she said. Her boyfriend, John Entwistle, was a rather talented musician at that. He could play bass and french horn.

"A musician? Wow, I wish my husband kept playing his guitar, you're lucky. Tell him never to give up," she said.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about that. He's in a band, and he's super passionate about it," she said. The Who. It was an odd name for a band, but it was rather catchy at the same time. Although they weren't teen idol material, they had everything they needed to make a good band. 

A good drummer, a blonde singer, a bass that could do more than just keep rhythm, and a guitar player who was so passionate about playing and wrote all the lyrics. That lady was her last patient for the day, so she could then go home to the apartment she shared with John and spend the night with him. 

Elena walked up a flight of stairs and opened the door to find John on the couch, plucking away at his bass.

"Hey, babes. Miss me?" she said, putting her bag down on the kitchen table. 

"You bet I have, you've been running through my mind all day today. I could barely focus during band rehearsal because of you," he said, motioning for her to come closer to him. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a good, long, passionate kiss.

She loved his kisses, they were so soft and loving. 

When they pulled away, he asked her, "Do you have to leave for Italy next week?" 

All of Elena's mom's side was from Naples, Italy, and her dad was English. Her cousins would call her names like mutt or mongrel since she wasn't a full Italian like them. But these names were names that she was called out of love, no bad intentions at all. They hadn't seen her in almost four years, and she'd be there until the beginning of August. Of course, they said John was welcome to come, but he needed to stay to record the band's new album. 

"I committed, the ticket wasn't cheap, either. You know I love you, and no guy could take me away from you," She said, stroking his cheek gently. 

"How about you prove it to me then?" he smirked as the grip on her hips tightened. She giggled and kissed as he led her into the bedroom that they shared...


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up in her nightgown next to an unconscious John after yet another wild night. Her hair was all over the place, so she brushed it until it was back to its proper state. She'd always wake up earlier than him, so she got up and started the machine when a voice made her jump. 

"Good morning," she heard Pete say.

"Oh my god! Pete! When the hell did you get here?" 

"Just now, you have a key under the mat," he said. The toilet flushed from the other room, and out came Keith. 

"Morning, El. You guys need to fix that sink, it keeps spraying in my face," Keith said, his face still wet to back up his claim.

"Yea, the plumber's coming tonight," she said as the door opened again, "Lyn!" 

"I brought breakfast," she said happily. In a brown bag, there were bagels and muffins. 

"Love you," Elena said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll go wake the sleeping ox," Keith said, walking into the bedroom. Pete made his way over to the two girls awkwardly. Pete was a sweet guy, but very awkward and shy around girls.

"So, Lyn, is everything with you and Rog ok now?" Pete said. 

The two got into a heated argument two days prior due to his promiscuity and flirting with other girls. Roger had a weird way of showing it, but he loved Lyn a lot and could be a good boyfriend... at times. 

Later that day, Elena needed to go shopping for new clothes for Italy. Ainsley was busy watching her siblings, so Lyn agreed to come with her. But of course, Roger was at her house, making her distracted. 

"Just give me five," she said. Five minutes later, she and Roger were still snogging on the couch. And then five minutes after that, she and Roger went upstairs. 

"I'll be down in a second," she said. Yeah right. Instead of waiting for il stupido bitcho, as Ainsley liked to call her, she left Lyn's flat and started walking to the shops. 

Elena reached the shop when she saw Pete walking down the sidewalk. 

"Pete! Come shopping with me," she said, tugging on the sleeve of his collared shirt. 

"Nah, not my thing," he said, trying to back away. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Il stupido bitcho canceled on me, so you're coming with me," she said, "I'll take you out for ice cream."

After sighing loudly, he went in. It took a while to get all the clothes because there were so many to choose from and Pete wasn't helping at all. The most she could get out of him was "It's nice," or "No." 

"Alright, now we can go get ice cream," she said, hooking onto his arm with the free arm that wasn't holding all the bags. 

Elena paid for their ice cream and they sat down on the bench. 

"John really doesn't want me to go to Italy. Like sometimes, I feel like he's making me feel guilty about leaving him," she said, taking a bite out of her cookie dough ice cream. 

"Well, if I had a girl who I love as much as John loves you, I wouldn't be happy either," he said, "But he understands. I know he does. He loves you a lot, I promise." 

"I wish there were more guys like you. Any girl would kill to have you as a friend," she said, patting his shoulder. 

Ah, the dreaded f word. Friend. It hurt Pete that that was all she would ever think about him, no matter how much he loved her. But of course, she had to be his best friend's girl out of all people...


End file.
